itdfandomcom-20200213-history
Some Guy
A Demon who acted as one of Raistandt's Bishops I guess? He looked super average...although he may have a scar on his head now...a super average scar? He was the fourth son of a loving Demon Family, but even his mother had forgotten to name him. He never knew his father. His ability is probably not worth mentioning. Something called Subconscious Suggestion? Truman's Last Crusade This guy who went by Fourth acted as one of Raistandt's "Bishops". He assisted Goggles in fighting Infiltrator Squad but was subdued. They let him go though because he didn't seem like much of a threat so whatever. He showed up later to sneak attack the Infiltrator Squad again, but was slain by Jeff. go into more detail it was more of a plan to possibly deal with him. Lefty would check each room and tell Jeff to draw his weapon / attack if he were to stop for some strange reason. When Lefty turned and ignored a room for some reason Jeff attacked the person there. Although Lefty's plan had worked, as a result of using Jeff as a medium, he was also affected by the Subconscious Suggestion. To put it simply, he realized that the Fourth Person's ability would affect most targets so that they would ignore him / perceive him as nonthreatening. However, by removing the direct contact between observation and thought, it was theoretically possible to create a buffer. In this case, Jeff had been told to watch out for something that had to do with Lefty. If he attempted to observe the Fourth Person, he would most likely ignore the presence of the man. Instead, he was observing the change in behavior in Lefty. This way there was no direct contact between Jeff and the Fourth Person. Ironically, Lefty, who had come up with this strategy, had been targeted with the ability himself. As a result, he wasn't even able to confirm that it had worked. Instead, all he could perceive was a completely nonthreatening target that Jeff Zero had killed for absolutely no reason. Demon's Fall Arc This guy had been placed on guard / watch duty to watch the gate in Hell along with Argento. He was there when the state of emergency (due to the Angels reappearance) was declared and even offered to go check things out. Although yeah nobody noticed that so whatever. When the Angel known as Yrtvlt was slain and as a result went to Hell, he would be captured and locked away in a Demise Cell. Spurs and Goggles were guarding the cell at the time so nobody would go through to speak to The Angel. This fourth guy went through to check out The Angel though because who cares it was probably fine. To his surprise, Yrtvlt was able to notice Fourth (at least to some extent, he still couldn't take him too seriously(?) / be afraid of him etc? He was able to at least talk to him compared to other cases) and they converse. Fourth tries to get information out of The Angel as to what is happening and for some reason The Angel complies (even though torture had not worked thus far). He tells Fourth about the situation in Glemoor and Fourth decides to tell someone, hoping they could use this info to their advantage (The Angel muses at this and wishes him luck, doubting anyone would listen to this guy). Fourth would go on to tell Brother what he had learned (how he did so is unclear, perhaps he was able to converse with him somehow or maybe Brother had just come up with the idea himself). Summer's End Arc As a group returned from Heaven and the city of Glemoor was being attacked by fiends led by Gozzat the Destroyer, this Fourth guy would get the attention of some other unimportant guy and tell him about something he had done. During the final battle with the Center controlled Brother, this fourth guy had jumped in and held the enemy in place so he could be defeated by one of the last attacks. This action had earned him a scar. This guy would talk to the other guy a bit about how they were alike and would be ignored... but seriously, do you think this guy actually did something like that? Meh, whatever he did probably wasn't important.